User talk:BlankyXP
Hi there. Welcome to my talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin' and say hi, I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all my old junk messages, just for nostalgia's sake, once my talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, because I wouldn't know if you did, nor do I really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. So be as nosy as you wish. I will emphasize this for the majority of you with the low attention spans that just happen to miss everything on the page except for the "Leave message" button, in hopes that you will find this: Oh goodness gracious potatoes, PLEASE remember to sign your messages by attaching --~~~~ at the end of your message so it would save me the trouble getting off my tushie and try to see who edited my talk page in the history. Plus, it makes my talk page very messy, with messages scattered all over the place with no indication of who sent them. MESSINESS AND MY TALK PAGE DO NOT COMPUTE! Or just use a word bubble or sumthin', for goodness' sakes. GOSH! If you're requesting a Sim, please use the outline below. Thank you, and have a very nice day, boys and girls! NOTE: I am forgetful about requests at times, and I tend to procrastinate a lot, since I often be loaded with many requests at a time. You are welcome to remind me if I haven't done your request within two weeks or so, but please be patient with me. ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Let me laugh at the cool }} You could have told me, jerk-face Anyways, check AAO, plox.}} Check AAO...}} }} }} }} EDIT: Would you laugh at me if I told you I listened to this and cried? }} The song isn't sad. But, um... you could say I've been pretty... nogalistic, lately. I've been pretty depressed lately, because I keep thinking about the past. I've also been pretty depressed because I'm thinking of this and AAO going inactive, and like, little to no people ever go on it. It's pretty... sad, really. So, yeah... I recently reinstalled The Sims 2 in my computer, and it made me sad. Will you fix me talk page? }} I hate this club. Thank you, sir! }} Your mother sucks my big toe. }} Do you enjoy swimming?}} You don't know how!? }} HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!? EDIT: Check AAO...}} I just wanted to use Gant pictures. }} }} What? I'M HAVING UBER FUN WITH TEH SIMS 2! I've started the Legacy Challenge, and I'm planning on starting the Asylum Challenge. WHEEFULNESSNESS~!}} I just... don't. Why?}} I don't think so, from what I've heard. TS2 even had better ratings then TS3. I am considering getting TS3 for the PS3, though...}} Just Owl City or any of his projects? Er... I learned that mistake with The Sims 2: Pets. The game sucks big toes. But, um... I guess it's mostly my brother that wants TS3. But I'd rather get it for the console, since it takes up a lot of memory on a computer.}} #Rainbow Veins - You might not know this about me, but I absolutely love every color that's ever existed. This helps me think of all of them. #I'll Meet You There - LOL, IDK! #To The Sky - I just do. #Enchanted - Sue me, but I love the fact that it's a sappy love letter. #Fireflies - Contray to many people, this one isn't really my favorite. I think it's because I got annoyed because everybody at my school was so obsessed with it... Some are probably out of order, but I've decided to stop since I'm pretty much spamming your page. Your favorites? I see. Er... I guess part of my just doesn't want to let go of TS2...}} Maybe I might get it. I don't have enough money now, though. And I doubt I'll be getting any expansion packs. }} First Ad Never Comes, Let's Try That Again thank u very much MySims Cutie 142 20:55, June 1, 2011 (UTC) MySims Cutie 142 09:35, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Pleeeeease help? }} Nyan nyan nyan!!!!!! Inform the Truth Anyways, I, er... really need those Calisto sprites right about now, y'know?}} }} It's a beautiful DAY!!! Doofus *CHECK YOUR E-MAIL! To lazy to use my word bubble... --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 22:33, June 3, 2011 (UTC) *Replied. --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 22:50, June 3, 2011 (UTC) *Replied. **Also, random, but I've been doing this a lot lately... --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 16:31, June 4, 2011 (UTC) *I can just imagine you doing that. **By the way, I pulled up Who I Am Hates Who I've been, with my headphones on... and the volume was up all the way. Me poor eardrums... --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 23:10, June 4, 2011 (UTC) *Well, they were from my i''Phone. How'd you know, though? --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 23:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Maggey! }} ''That sounded perverted... Hi, I'm thinking of getting a My Sims game. What one would you recomend? One for the DS or Wii is one I'm looking for. So far the games I have are My Sims (Wii), My Sims Kingdom (Wii & DS). 13:52, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Anyways, you're awesome and would help your fellow wikians!}} Thanks! I like the Wii Versions of MySims too! 19:26, June 5, 2011 (UTC) gtvrrrrrrrrrrrrr AW HEEEEECK NO! Omaigobba Request Age, Regret, Reward }} New Sim Long time no... hear??? Sims Wow! How do you make the pictures of the Sims? 23:55, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Taco Bell }} Thanks. }} Hey! Facebook so what do you like?}} i meant what website?}} Blanky! "I Remember the Times We Spent Together, All Those Drives, We Had a Million Questions All About Our Lives..." )? You had made a character for a lot of the wikians with it. Well, I was wondering if you could redo mine for me. I'd like the one with brown hair to be different, and I would also like one of my anime appearance. If you're willing to do it, I'd give you the speficics I'd like. It would be very much appriciated. }} Here's kind of what I want... 1st picture: *Hair: Brown, obviously, but can you make it curly instead of what the other hairstyle was? I mean the curliest hairstyle you can get, and make sure to make it a long hairstyle, too. Also, side bangs. *Eyes: You can keep them the same as the previous one, unless there are others you find more fitting. *Skin: Same. *Clothes: I figure there isn't much choice, so what you did before was fine. 2nd Picture: *Hair: White (or silver), long and straight, but not spiky at all. Bangs covering her right eye, if possible. *Eyes: Same shape as the other ones, but purple. *Skin: Same as above. *Clothes: Same as above. Thank you very much. }} Yeah, those work. }} Use that one, please.}} }} The Contributor Hello. There is an anonymous contributor who absolutely anything (erase the contents ofa page, maliciously insult others ...). I try to stop him but he only continued. Please dosomething because it ruins the future of this site. My most sincere greetings. PS: If you have not understood what I said, sorry but I am French and the translation does not always work ... NicoL 08:58, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hurry! I was tired to get behind this anonymous contributor! He makes insulting me anddispose of important things! NicoL 09:11, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey Blanky! It's me, finnfan98! From deviantART? I asked you about Travis! You know, the girl with the icon of a little dancing Finn? It's so cool how I found you on here! Guess who I think is awesome? DA LEAFSTA!!! I like turtles